<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i dont fucking know man i came up with this at 6:30 in the morning but i like it by wauauii</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22899127">i dont fucking know man i came up with this at 6:30 in the morning but i like it</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wauauii/pseuds/wauauii'>wauauii</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>bf oneshots [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Brave Frontier (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bf1, but w characters introduced in bf2, og universe bc alim sucks have you SEEN their storybook</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:20:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,616</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22899127</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wauauii/pseuds/wauauii</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>i think we should have seen more of lugina being nice. the storybook says that he could be nice so hes fucking nice now. ive decided this.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>bf oneshots [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1492790</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovukz85zz66z4z122zz74z3z81zc9axz73ziz69zz79zz70zz86zkvez65z4xz68zfz80zz77ztz73z">“Oi, Nigel! Who the </span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovukz85zz66z4z122zz74z3z81zc9axz73ziz69zz79zz70zz86zkvez65z4xz68zfz80zz77ztz73z"> <em>hell</em> </span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovukz85zz66z4z122zz74z3z81zc9axz73ziz69zz79zz70zz86zkvez65z4xz68zfz80zz77ztz73z"> is that?”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovukz85zz66z4z122zz74z3z81zc9axz73ziz69zz79zz70zz86zkvez65z4xz68zfz80zz77ztz73z">Faber jumped at the yell, but his companions didn’t seem fazed - it was a big training field, after all, and they all had to shout to be heard. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovukz85zz66z4z122zz74z3z81zc9axz73ziz69zz79zz70zz86zkvez65z4xz68zfz80zz77ztz73z">Besides, Nigel and Olivia </span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovukz85zz66z4z122zz74z3z81zc9axz73ziz69zz79zz70zz86zkvez65z4xz68zfz80zz77ztz73z"> <em>were</em> </span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovukz85zz66z4z122zz74z3z81zc9axz73ziz69zz79zz70zz86zkvez65z4xz68zfz80zz77ztz73z"> technically directly disobeying orders, coming to talk to him like this while the captain ran drills. </span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovukz85zz66z4z122zz74z3z81zc9axz73ziz69zz79zz70zz86zkvez65z4xz68zfz80zz77ztz73z">His older brother wasn’t bothered in the slightest. In an equally-loud</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovukz85zz66z4z122zz74z3z81zc9axz73ziz69zz79zz70zz86zkvez65z4xz68zfz80zz77ztz73z h-lparen">(albeit</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovukz85zz66z4z122zz74z3z81zc9axz73ziz69zz79zz70zz86zkvez65z4xz68zfz80zz77ztz73z"> in a less aggressive tone) voice, he yelled back -</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovukz85zz66z4z122zz74z3z81zc9axz73ziz69zz79zz70zz86zkvez65z4xz68zfz80zz77ztz73z h-ldquo">“Just</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovukz85zz66z4z122zz74z3z81zc9axz73ziz69zz79zz70zz86zkvez65z4xz68zfz80zz77ztz73z"> meeting with my brother! He wanted to watch us practice!”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovukz85zz66z4z122zz74z3z81zc9axz73ziz69zz79zz70zz86zkvez65z4xz68zfz80zz77ztz73z">It did not help Faber’s anxiety about the situation in the least when Nigel’s statement was met with an even louder</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovukz85zz66z4z122zz74z3z81zc9axz73ziz69zz79zz70zz86zkvez65z4xz68zfz80zz77ztz73z h-ldquo">“</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovukz85zz66z4z122zz74z3z81zc9axz73ziz69zz79zz70zz86zkvez65z4xz68zfz80zz77ztz73z h-ldquo"><b><em>WHAT?</em></b></span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovukz85zz66z4z122zz74z3z81zc9axz73ziz69zz79zz70zz86zkvez65z4xz68zfz80zz77ztz73z h-ldquo">"</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovukz85zz66z4z122zz74z3z81zc9axz73ziz69zz79zz70zz86zkvez65z4xz68zfz80zz77ztz73z">and a stomping around the rest of the squad to see what this brother looked like. Olivia looked like she was about to break down laughing. </span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovukz85zz66z4z122zz74z3z81zc9axz73ziz69zz79zz70zz86zkvez65z4xz68zfz80zz77ztz73z">Lugina Beil was not a small man; nor was he an unintimidating one, even when seen from a distance. One wouldn’t expect him not to be, with him being a god-killer and all, but being scrutinized by him felt almost as terrifying as</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovukz85zz66z4z122zz74z3z81zc9axz73ziz69zz79zz70zz86zkvez65z4xz68zfz80zz77ztz73z h-ldquo">“sneaking”</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovukz85zz66z4z122zz74z3z81zc9axz73ziz69zz79zz70zz86zkvez65z4xz68zfz80zz77ztz73z"> into the grounds reserved for Demon Slayer squads</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovukz85zz66z4z122zz74z3z81zc9axz73ziz69zz79zz70zz86zkvez65z4xz68zfz80zz77ztz73z h-lparen">(his</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovukz85zz66z4z122zz74z3z81zc9axz73ziz69zz79zz70zz86zkvez65z4xz68zfz80zz77ztz73z"> escorts insisted that everyone brings in friends all the time, no big deal, but he felt as if he were going to be executed for it). </span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovukz85zz66z4z122zz74z3z81zc9axz73ziz69zz79zz70zz86zkvez65z4xz68zfz80zz77ztz73z">Which made it all the more surprising when the glare dropped off his face and and the only thing out of his mouth was</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovukz85zz66z4z122zz74z3z81zc9axz73ziz69zz79zz70zz86zkvez65z4xz68zfz80zz77ztz73z h-ldquo">“okay,</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovukz85zz66z4z122zz74z3z81zc9axz73ziz69zz79zz70zz86zkvez65z4xz68zfz80zz77ztz73z"> whatever, just make sure he doesn’t hurt himself or else the insurance people’ll be up our asses”. This was clearly the reaction that Nigel and Olivia were expecting, with the latter indulging herself in an amused snort. </span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovukz85zz66z4z122zz74z3z81zc9axz73ziz69zz79zz70zz86zkvez65z4xz68zfz80zz77ztz73z">Faber exhaled shakily.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovukz85zz66z4z122zz74z3z81zc9axz73ziz69zz79zz70zz86zkvez65z4xz68zfz80zz77ztz73z h-ldquo">“God,</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovukz85zz66z4z122zz74z3z81zc9axz73ziz69zz79zz70zz86zkvez65z4xz68zfz80zz77ztz73z"> I thought he was going to </span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovukz85zz66z4z122zz74z3z81zc9axz73ziz69zz79zz70zz86zkvez65z4xz68zfz80zz77ztz73z"><em>kill </em></span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovukz85zz66z4z122zz74z3z81zc9axz73ziz69zz79zz70zz86zkvez65z4xz68zfz80zz77ztz73z">me!”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovukz85zz66z4z122zz74z3z81zc9axz73ziz69zz79zz70zz86zkvez65z4xz68zfz80zz77ztz73z">“What, are you kidding?” His older brother flipped up Faber’s hoodie in a gesture of obnoxious affection.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovukz85zz66z4z122zz74z3z81zc9axz73ziz69zz79zz70zz86zkvez65z4xz68zfz80zz77ztz73z h-ldquo">“Him?</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovukz85zz66z4z122zz74z3z81zc9axz73ziz69zz79zz70zz86zkvez65z4xz68zfz80zz77ztz73z"> He pretty much lets us do whatever we want - I-”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovukz85zz66z4z122zz74z3z81zc9axz73ziz69zz79zz70zz86zkvez65z4xz68zfz80zz77ztz73z">Mr. Beil never was one for subtlety, especially from a couple hundred yards away.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovukz85zz66z4z122zz74z3z81zc9axz73ziz69zz79zz70zz86zkvez65z4xz68zfz80zz77ztz73z h-ldquo">“</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovukz85zz66z4z122zz74z3z81zc9axz73ziz69zz79zz70zz86zkvez65z4xz68zfz80zz77ztz73z h-ldquo"><b><em>I</em></b></span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovukz85zz66z4z122zz74z3z81zc9axz73ziz69zz79zz70zz86zkvez65z4xz68zfz80zz77ztz73z"><b><em> HEARD THAT! GET YOUR ASSES BACK HERE!”</em></b></span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovukz85zz66z4z122zz74z3z81zc9axz73ziz69zz79zz70zz86zkvez65z4xz68zfz80zz77ztz73z">Nigel winked at his brother before starting to jog back while Olivia reassuringly put a hand on Faber’s shoulder.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovukz85zz66z4z122zz74z3z81zc9axz73ziz69zz79zz70zz86zkvez65z4xz68zfz80zz77ztz73z h-ldquo">“He’s</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovukz85zz66z4z122zz74z3z81zc9axz73ziz69zz79zz70zz86zkvez65z4xz68zfz80zz77ztz73z"> really not that bad, as far as Demon Slayer captains go. I’ve heard that comparatively, the Sky Garden is one of the best to start out in.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovukz85zz66z4z122zz74z3z81zc9axz73ziz69zz79zz70zz86zkvez65z4xz68zfz80zz77ztz73z">--</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovukz85zz66z4z122zz74z3z81zc9axz73ziz69zz79zz70zz86zkvez65z4xz68zfz80zz77ztz73z">He kept the three of them after the drills were over. Nigel’s quiet </span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovukz85zz66z4z122zz74z3z81zc9axz73ziz69zz79zz70zz86zkvez65z4xz68zfz80zz77ztz73z"><em>oh, shit </em></span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovukz85zz66z4z122zz74z3z81zc9axz73ziz69zz79zz70zz86zkvez65z4xz68zfz80zz77ztz73z">clearly meant that sometimes there were, in fact, consequences for their actions, so Faber decided that the best course of action was to hide behind Olivia</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovukz85zz66z4z122zz74z3z81zc9axz73ziz69zz79zz70zz86zkvez65z4xz68zfz80zz77ztz73z h-lparen">(who</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovukz85zz66z4z122zz74z3z81zc9axz73ziz69zz79zz70zz86zkvez65z4xz68zfz80zz77ztz73z"> was the tallest between the three of them) and to let them take the verbal lashing that Lugina was oh-so-famous for, but curiosity eventually overtook him as he looked over the man. </span></p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>
      <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovukz85zz66z4z122zz74z3z81zc9axz73ziz69zz79zz70zz86zkvez65z4xz68zfz80zz77ztz73z">He wasn’t nearly as impressive up close. Olivia was almost his height, and although he had scars, muscle mass, and a perpetual scowl, but there was something in his relatively-awful posture that suggested that his recent promotion was more exhausting than he would ever let on. </span>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovukz85zz66z4z122zz74z3z81zc9axz73ziz69zz79zz70zz86zkvez65z4xz68zfz80zz77ztz73z">That didn’t stop him from flinching when the captain zeroed in on him despite his hiding spot, however.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovukz85zz66z4z122zz74z3z81zc9axz73ziz69zz79zz70zz86zkvez65z4xz68zfz80zz77ztz73z h-ldquo">“You’re</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovukz85zz66z4z122zz74z3z81zc9axz73ziz69zz79zz70zz86zkvez65z4xz68zfz80zz77ztz73z"> interested in spending your intern year at Akras?”</span></p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovukz85zz66z4z122zz74z3z81zc9axz73ziz69zz79zz70zz86zkvez65z4xz68zfz80zz77ztz73z">Olivia’s evident relaxation meant that she, too, was expecting to get yelled at, but having one of the most accomplished people in recent history question Faber’s job interests wasn’t something he had ever considered.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovukz85zz66z4z122zz74z3z81zc9axz73ziz69zz79zz70zz86zkvez65z4xz68zfz80zz77ztz73z h-ldquo">“I-I</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovukz85zz66z4z122zz74z3z81zc9axz73ziz69zz79zz70zz86zkvez65z4xz68zfz80zz77ztz73z"> guess - I still have a couple months until the forms are due, but I know there’s a lot of competition…”</span></p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovukz85zz66z4z122zz74z3z81zc9axz73ziz69zz79zz70zz86zkvez65z4xz68zfz80zz77ztz73z">Nigel nudged him and whispered to tell him about his interest in conducting, but Faber only flushed and made a face as to say </span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovukz85zz66z4z122zz74z3z81zc9axz73ziz69zz79zz70zz86zkvez65z4xz68zfz80zz77ztz73z"> <em>i’m not going to blab about my job indecisiveness to Lugina FUCKING Beil, are you INSANE? </em> </span></p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovukz85zz66z4z122zz74z3z81zc9axz73ziz69zz79zz70zz86zkvez65z4xz68zfz80zz77ztz73z">Lugina wisely chose not to push it.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovukz85zz66z4z122zz74z3z81zc9axz73ziz69zz79zz70zz86zkvez65z4xz68zfz80zz77ztz73z h-ldquo">“What’s</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovukz85zz66z4z122zz74z3z81zc9axz73ziz69zz79zz70zz86zkvez65z4xz68zfz80zz77ztz73z"> your weapon proficiency?”</span></p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>
      <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovukz85zz66z4z122zz74z3z81zc9axz73ziz69zz79zz70zz86zkvez65z4xz68zfz80zz77ztz73z">“I’ve been working with cannons for a couple years…”</span>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>
      <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovukz85zz66z4z122zz74z3z81zc9axz73ziz69zz79zz70zz86zkvez65z4xz68zfz80zz77ztz73z">“And you don’t have any references besides these two?”</span>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>
      <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovukz85zz66z4z122zz74z3z81zc9axz73ziz69zz79zz70zz86zkvez65z4xz68zfz80zz77ztz73z">“I’ve helped Noel Grandel with a few experiments, but otherwise, no-”</span>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovukz85zz66z4z122zz74z3z81zc9axz73ziz69zz79zz70zz86zkvez65z4xz68zfz80zz77ztz73z">The older man inhaled sharply.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovukz85zz66z4z122zz74z3z81zc9axz73ziz69zz79zz70zz86zkvez65z4xz68zfz80zz77ztz73z h-ldquo">“Don’t</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovukz85zz66z4z122zz74z3z81zc9axz73ziz69zz79zz70zz86zkvez65z4xz68zfz80zz77ztz73z"> do that.”</span></p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovukz85zz66z4z122zz74z3z81zc9axz73ziz69zz79zz70zz86zkvez65z4xz68zfz80zz77ztz73z">Faber furrowed his brow in confusion, but Olivia broke in.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovukz85zz66z4z122zz74z3z81zc9axz73ziz69zz79zz70zz86zkvez65z4xz68zfz80zz77ztz73z h-ldquo">“You’ll</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovukz85zz66z4z122zz74z3z81zc9axz73ziz69zz79zz70zz86zkvez65z4xz68zfz80zz77ztz73z"> give him a recommendation, right? We haven’t worked here long enough to really help.”</span></p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovukz85zz66z4z122zz74z3z81zc9axz73ziz69zz79zz70zz86zkvez65z4xz68zfz80zz77ztz73z">Lugina let out a breath through his teeth.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovukz85zz66z4z122zz74z3z81zc9axz73ziz69zz79zz70zz86zkvez65z4xz68zfz80zz77ztz73z h-ldquo">“I</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovukz85zz66z4z122zz74z3z81zc9axz73ziz69zz79zz70zz86zkvez65z4xz68zfz80zz77ztz73z"> can’t do much legally without officially working with him, but I guess I can… put in a good word with Grahdens, but he’s so old at this point that he’d probably forget-”</span></p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>
      <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovukz85zz66z4z122zz74z3z81zc9axz73ziz69zz79zz70zz86zkvez65z4xz68zfz80zz77ztz73z">“Great! Thank you! We have to go now, Nigel’s mom is waiting to take us to dinner-”</span>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>
      <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovukz85zz66z4z122zz74z3z81zc9axz73ziz69zz79zz70zz86zkvez65z4xz68zfz80zz77ztz73z">“Your families live in Tiltova.”</span>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>
      <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovukz85zz66z4z122zz74z3z81zc9axz73ziz69zz79zz70zz86zkvez65z4xz68zfz80zz77ztz73z">“Ah - well, you know-!”</span>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovukz85zz66z4z122zz74z3z81zc9axz73ziz69zz79zz70zz86zkvez65z4xz68zfz80zz77ztz73z">He rolled his eyes.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovukz85zz66z4z122zz74z3z81zc9axz73ziz69zz79zz70zz86zkvez65z4xz68zfz80zz77ztz73z h-ldquo">“Just</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovukz85zz66z4z122zz74z3z81zc9axz73ziz69zz79zz70zz86zkvez65z4xz68zfz80zz77ztz73z"> go.”</span></p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>
      <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovukz85zz66z4z122zz74z3z81zc9axz73ziz69zz79zz70zz86zkvez65z4xz68zfz80zz77ztz73z">They went, Faber dissolving into hysterical giggles.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>
      <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovukz85zz66z4z122zz74z3z81zc9axz73ziz69zz79zz70zz86zkvez65z4xz68zfz80zz77ztz73z">--</span>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
    <p> </p>
    <p> </p>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovukz85zz66z4z122zz74z3z81zc9axz73ziz69zz79zz70zz86zkvez65z4xz68zfz80zz77ztz73z">As the teenagers disappeared from sight, Lugina made a noise in the back of his throat and rubbed the bridge of his nose. He was </span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovukz85zz66z4z122zz74z3z81zc9axz73ziz69zz79zz70zz86zkvez65z4xz68zfz80zz77ztz73z"> <em>tired - </em> </span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovukz85zz66z4z122zz74z3z81zc9axz73ziz69zz79zz70zz86zkvez65z4xz68zfz80zz77ztz73z">him and Karl were keeping up the Bloody Rose as well as their own squads while Seria was on her honeymoon, Noel and Reda and whoever the hell that Giselle lady was hadn’t been shutting up about how they were just on the breakthrough on creating a stable gate to what they thought was the first pillar world, and he hadn’t heard from Lulu in a </span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovukz85zz66z4z122zz74z3z81zc9axz73ziz69zz79zz70zz86zkvez65z4xz68zfz80zz77ztz73z"> <em>month</em> </span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovukz85zz66z4z122zz74z3z81zc9axz73ziz69zz79zz70zz86zkvez65z4xz68zfz80zz77ztz73z">. </span></p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovukz85zz66z4z122zz74z3z81zc9axz73ziz69zz79zz70zz86zkvez65z4xz68zfz80zz77ztz73z">Regardless, there was still one more thing to take care of before he could go home.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovukz85zz66z4z122zz74z3z81zc9axz73ziz69zz79zz70zz86zkvez65z4xz68zfz80zz77ztz73z h-ldquo">“Restoc</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovukz85zz66z4z122zz74z3z81zc9axz73ziz69zz79zz70zz86zkvez65z4xz68zfz80zz77ztz73z"> - you can stop being a creepy bastard now.”</span></p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovukz85zz66z4z122zz74z3z81zc9axz73ziz69zz79zz70zz86zkvez65z4xz68zfz80zz77ztz73z">The tall, mulletted man strode out of seemingly nowhere and bobbed his head apologetically.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovukz85zz66z4z122zz74z3z81zc9axz73ziz69zz79zz70zz86zkvez65z4xz68zfz80zz77ztz73z h-ldquo">“I</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovukz85zz66z4z122zz74z3z81zc9axz73ziz69zz79zz70zz86zkvez65z4xz68zfz80zz77ztz73z"> thought they wouldn’t talk if I was still obviously hanging around.”</span></p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovukz85zz66z4z122zz74z3z81zc9axz73ziz69zz79zz70zz86zkvez65z4xz68zfz80zz77ztz73z">“So you thought whatever the hell you do to make yourself invisible would make the situation better-?” Restoc nodded, an apprehensive air still about him.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovukz85zz66z4z122zz74z3z81zc9axz73ziz69zz79zz70zz86zkvez65z4xz68zfz80zz77ztz73z h-ldquo">“Whatever.”</span></p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>
        <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovukz85zz66z4z122zz74z3z81zc9axz73ziz69zz79zz70zz86zkvez65z4xz68zfz80zz77ztz73z">When it became obvious that it would take a bit for the latter to figure out what he wanted to say, Lugina went to go find a place to sit down. </span>
      </p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovukz85zz66z4z122zz74z3z81zc9axz73ziz69zz79zz70zz86zkvez65z4xz68zfz80zz77ztz73z">Restoc started off simple, still peculiarly nervous for someone so outwardly charismatic.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovukz85zz66z4z122zz74z3z81zc9axz73ziz69zz79zz70zz86zkvez65z4xz68zfz80zz77ztz73z h-ldquo">“They’re</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovukz85zz66z4z122zz74z3z81zc9axz73ziz69zz79zz70zz86zkvez65z4xz68zfz80zz77ztz73z"> - good kids.” </span></p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>
        <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovukz85zz66z4z122zz74z3z81zc9axz73ziz69zz79zz70zz86zkvez65z4xz68zfz80zz77ztz73z">Lugina hummed in response, waiting for a continuation. </span>
      </p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>
        <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovukz85zz66z4z122zz74z3z81zc9axz73ziz69zz79zz70zz86zkvez65z4xz68zfz80zz77ztz73z">“It’s just - the talk about more people joining Akras got me thinking again about… well, you know…”</span>
      </p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovukz85zz66z4z122zz74z3z81zc9axz73ziz69zz79zz70zz86zkvez65z4xz68zfz80zz77ztz73z">“Yeah, I do. Now that the 25th squad’s established</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovukz85zz66z4z122zz74z3z81zc9axz73ziz69zz79zz70zz86zkvez65z4xz68zfz80zz77ztz73z h-hyphen">-”</span></p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>
        <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovukz85zz66z4z122zz74z3z81zc9axz73ziz69zz79zz70zz86zkvez65z4xz68zfz80zz77ztz73z">“I prefer to call it by its proper title of Beepie-”</span>
      </p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovukz85zz66z4z122zz74z3z81zc9axz73ziz69zz79zz70zz86zkvez65z4xz68zfz80zz77ztz73z">“But I don’t.” Lugina narrowed his eyes good-naturedly at Restoc.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovukz85zz66z4z122zz74z3z81zc9axz73ziz69zz79zz70zz86zkvez65z4xz68zfz80zz77ztz73z h-ldquo">“It’ll</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovukz85zz66z4z122zz74z3z81zc9axz73ziz69zz79zz70zz86zkvez65z4xz68zfz80zz77ztz73z"> be until December when the endorsements start being taken in, and I know you of all people want it. Just be patient until then.”</span></p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovukz85zz66z4z122zz74z3z81zc9axz73ziz69zz79zz70zz86zkvez65z4xz68zfz80zz77ztz73z">Restoc nodded shortly.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovukz85zz66z4z122zz74z3z81zc9axz73ziz69zz79zz70zz86zkvez65z4xz68zfz80zz77ztz73z h-ldquo">“Alright.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovukz85zz66z4z122zz74z3z81zc9axz73ziz69zz79zz70zz86zkvez65z4xz68zfz80zz77ztz73z h-lsquo">‘You</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovukz85zz66z4z122zz74z3z81zc9axz73ziz69zz79zz70zz86zkvez65z4xz68zfz80zz77ztz73z"> heading back with me?” </span></p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>
        <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovukz85zz66z4z122zz74z3z81zc9axz73ziz69zz79zz70zz86zkvez65z4xz68zfz80zz77ztz73z">“Nah.”</span>
      </p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>
        <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovukz85zz66z4z122zz74z3z81zc9axz73ziz69zz79zz70zz86zkvez65z4xz68zfz80zz77ztz73z">With that, the latter inclined his head once more, and headed in the direction of the last group. </span>
      </p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>
        <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovukz85zz66z4z122zz74z3z81zc9axz73ziz69zz79zz70zz86zkvez65z4xz68zfz80zz77ztz73z">And with that, Lugina sighed again, deeper this time, and wrote a little note to himself regarding who would be a good fit for the Bectas exploration. </span>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. i deleted the entirety of the first draft of this and then wrote the whole thing in one night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>so i know its been ten years but im finally getting my shit together and figuring out how i want to rewrite bf2 bc god knows alim fucked everything over anyways heres some dead people</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovukz85zz66z4z122zz74z3z81zc9axz73ziz69zz79zz70zz86zkvez65z4xz68zfz80zz77ztz73z">
      <em>Tiltova’s a lovely place, even if it’s a bit barren</em>
    </span>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovukz85zz66z4z122zz74z3z81zc9axz73ziz69zz79zz70zz86zkvez65z4xz68zfz80zz77ztz73z">, Lulu Venita thought to herself as she approached the reception hall while nervously running her fingers along the hem of her pants. </span>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovukz85zz66z4z122zz74z3z81zc9axz73ziz69zz79zz70zz86zkvez65z4xz68zfz80zz77ztz73z">
      <em>It’s a shame I didn’t see more of the Empire while I was in Randall. </em>
    </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovukz85zz66z4z122zz74z3z81zc9axz73ziz69zz79zz70zz86zkvez65z4xz68zfz80zz77ztz73z">It had been quite a while. Seventeen years since her contract with Akras had ended; nineteen years since she sparred with the teenagers whose funerals she was now attending. Granted, Olivia was in her mid thirties with Sharon a few years older and Faber a few years younger, but it still didn’t make the slew of deaths any better.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovukz85zz66z4z122zz74z3z81zc9axz73ziz69zz79zz70zz86zkvez65z4xz68zfz80zz77ztz73z">There was one thing she absolutely had to hand to her friends’ handling of the Akras administration - the new Elder Summoners were not impersonal. Whenever she had shown up at the Hall for a meeting or for a request, the staff who came to greet her were far more formal to her than they were to their bosses - which never felt great, but it was mildly amusing to see that they were just as opposed to titles as she was. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovukz85zz66z4z122zz74z3z81zc9axz73ziz69zz79zz70zz86zkvez65z4xz68zfz80zz77ztz73z">She had even picked up the fact that they made efforts to learn every recruit and every members name, and some basic details, so that if anyone needed to contact them for something, they wouldn’t feel alienated. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovukz85zz66z4z122zz74z3z81zc9axz73ziz69zz79zz70zz86zkvez65z4xz68zfz80zz77ztz73z">Which meant that they individually knew Glossa, Kienna, Mieren, Orville, Mothroc, Aincion, Perseus, Weizen, Schiller, Deborah, Dolce, Landon, Kix, Tsuremi, Keene, Magellan, Landon, and Miuri, along with the aforementioned Sharon, Olivia, and Faber. Lulu had been able to read the debrief, and it had been nothing short of horrifying. Some bodies weren’t able to be recovered, and some were unrecognizable. Whatever killed them</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovukz85zz66z4z122zz74z3z81zc9axz73ziz69zz79zz70zz86zkvez65z4xz68zfz80zz77ztz73z h-lparen">(Nigel</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovukz85zz66z4z122zz74z3z81zc9axz73ziz69zz79zz70zz86zkvez65z4xz68zfz80zz77ztz73z"> was certain it was a demonic beast) was extremely adept at both magic and some weapon that had the ability to deal blunt and slicing blows, and could disappear without a trace. </span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovukz85zz66z4z122zz74z3z81zc9axz73ziz69zz79zz70zz86zkvez65z4xz68zfz80zz77ztz73z">The death count didn’t involve every member of the squads in Tertez, thank God - some had stayed behind, as it was apparently supposed to be just an escort mission - but there was no doubt that Lucid Flow, Intellectus, and Noble Symphonia would be retired effective immediately. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovukz85zz66z4z122zz74z3z81zc9axz73ziz69zz79zz70zz86zkvez65z4xz68zfz80zz77ztz73z">Poor Nigel. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovukz85zz66z4z122zz74z3z81zc9axz73ziz69zz79zz70zz86zkvez65z4xz68zfz80zz77ztz73z">Lulu inhaled sharply, wiped her hands on her pants one last time, and entered the reception hall. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovukz85zz66z4z122zz74z3z81zc9axz73ziz69zz79zz70zz86zkvez65z4xz68zfz80zz77ztz73z">She had planned time for for the gate generator’s coordinates being off, and for perhaps getting lost, or too anxious to go in right away, so that she’d have a cushion to be early with the intention of leaving early so that the least amount of people would stare, but that clearly wasn’t going to be the case. Technically, the committal service didn’t start for another ten minutes, but the hall was already bustling. As she passed, what she was pretty certain were former Imperial Guards looked curiously at her - what was the </span>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovukz85zz66z4z122zz74z3z81zc9axz73ziz69zz79zz70zz86zkvez65z4xz68zfz80zz77ztz73z">
      <em>demon queen</em>
    </span>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovukz85zz66z4z122zz74z3z81zc9axz73ziz69zz79zz70zz86zkvez65z4xz68zfz80zz77ztz73z"> doing at an Akras funeral? Which was a fair question. She had assumed that the RSVP card that she received was from Lugina, but it wasn’t signed by anyone in particular, and she was relatively certain that he would have just called her instead. She also didn’t know Faber and Olivia that well - at absolute most, she had bugged them while following her now-ex, then-partner around the Demon Slayer training field. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovukz85zz66z4z122zz74z3z81zc9axz73ziz69zz79zz70zz86zkvez65z4xz68zfz80zz77ztz73z">Speaking of ex - Lulu saw the shock of green hair</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovukz85zz66z4z122zz74z3z81zc9axz73ziz69zz79zz70zz86zkvez65z4xz68zfz80zz77ztz73z h-lparen">(now</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovukz85zz66z4z122zz74z3z81zc9axz73ziz69zz79zz70zz86zkvez65z4xz68zfz80zz77ztz73z"> streaked with white, good lord, when was the last time she saw him, he’s barely forty) and made a beeline for Mr. Beil, awkwardness be </span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovukz85zz66z4z122zz74z3z81zc9axz73ziz69zz79zz70zz86zkvez65z4xz68zfz80zz77ztz73z"><em>damned</em></span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovukz85zz66z4z122zz74z3z81zc9axz73ziz69zz79zz70zz86zkvez65z4xz68zfz80zz77ztz73z">, two fools standing together looked better than one, and they’d started employing this tactic even shortly after their breakup when it became clear that they were never going to be intensely extroverted. When he saw her, his eyebrows nearly shot off his head, which cleared any suspicion of him being the one to invite her. That mystery was solved in the next second, however, when Lulu registered a touch on her forearm and a gentle </span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovukz85zz66z4z122zz74z3z81zc9axz73ziz69zz79zz70zz86zkvez65z4xz68zfz80zz77ztz73z"><em>Ms. Venita?. </em></span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovukz85zz66z4z122zz74z3z81zc9axz73ziz69zz79zz70zz86zkvez65z4xz68zfz80zz77ztz73z">Nigel looked like dog shit. He retracted his hand as soon as Lulu turned around, and it was easy to see by his posture and expression that he very much did not want to be here, and very much did not want to be having this conversation. He didn’t have his earrings in, his hair was pulled up, and his posture was as rigid as Lugina’s was slack. The one thing that was recognizable was that his dress shirt was one button undone, but even that looked like an afterthought and not the usual style choice. He fidgeted a bit, and opened and closed his mouth a few times, and then finally settled on</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovukz85zz66z4z122zz74z3z81zc9axz73ziz69zz79zz70zz86zkvez65z4xz68zfz80zz77ztz73z h-ldquo">“Was</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovukz85zz66z4z122zz74z3z81zc9axz73ziz69zz79zz70zz86zkvez65z4xz68zfz80zz77ztz73z"> the travel rough?”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovukz85zz66z4z122zz74z3z81zc9axz73ziz69zz79zz70zz86zkvez65z4xz68zfz80zz77ztz73z">How nice did one need to be to someone who had just lost their entire family? Her lack of outward emotion already put enough people off, and she really didn’t feel like dancing around formalities, so she shifted and blurted out -</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovukz85zz66z4z122zz74z3z81zc9axz73ziz69zz79zz70zz86zkvez65z4xz68zfz80zz77ztz73z h-ldquo">“Were</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovukz85zz66z4z122zz74z3z81zc9axz73ziz69zz79zz70zz86zkvez65z4xz68zfz80zz77ztz73z"> you the one who invited me?”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovukz85zz66z4z122zz74z3z81zc9axz73ziz69zz79zz70zz86zkvez65z4xz68zfz80zz77ztz73z">He blinked, and then relaxed a little bit, indicating that those same formalities were eating at him as well.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovukz85zz66z4z122zz74z3z81zc9axz73ziz69zz79zz70zz86zkvez65z4xz68zfz80zz77ztz73z h-ldquo">“Yes,</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovukz85zz66z4z122zz74z3z81zc9axz73ziz69zz79zz70zz86zkvez65z4xz68zfz80zz77ztz73z"> I- I understand that this is quite inconvenient, but… I- um, do you remember when we asked you to spar with us?”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <hr/>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovukz85zz66z4z122zz74z3z81zc9axz73ziz69zz79zz70zz86zkvez65z4xz68zfz80zz77ztz73z">She was wearing board shorts and a sports bra, lying on top of a concrete wall in the training area, completely entertained by the thought of her partner having a formal avenue to boss people around, and then being more surprised than she honestly should have been when he revealed himself to be competent and courteous; lax with formalities but strict with training. The older members of the squad </span>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovukz85zz66z4z122zz74z3z81zc9axz73ziz69zz79zz70zz86zkvez65z4xz68zfz80zz77ztz73z">
      <em>yelled</em>
    </span>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovukz85zz66z4z122zz74z3z81zc9axz73ziz69zz79zz70zz86zkvez65z4xz68zfz80zz77ztz73z"> when they first saw her; apparently she had been talked about a fair bit beforehand, and they’d wanted to see Luginas Incredible Amazing Partner for a good long time.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovukz85zz66z4z122zz74z3z81zc9axz73ziz69zz79zz70zz86zkvez65z4xz68zfz80zz77ztz73z">He had been promptly roasted on the spot</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovukz85zz66z4z122zz74z3z81zc9axz73ziz69zz79zz70zz86zkvez65z4xz68zfz80zz77ztz73z h-lparen">(</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovukz85zz66z4z122zz74z3z81zc9axz73ziz69zz79zz70zz86zkvez65z4xz68zfz80zz77ztz73z h-lparen"><em>So</em></span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovukz85zz66z4z122zz74z3z81zc9axz73ziz69zz79zz70zz86zkvez65z4xz68zfz80zz77ztz73z"><em> it turns out that you really </em></span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovukz85zz66z4z122zz74z3z81zc9axz73ziz69zz79zz70zz86zkvez65z4xz68zfz80zz77ztz73z">do</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovukz85zz66z4z122zz74z3z81zc9axz73ziz69zz79zz70zz86zkvez65z4xz68zfz80zz77ztz73z"><em> have good taste? I’m amazed. Hey, Ms. Lulu, do you really know who you’re dating?</em></span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovukz85zz66z4z122zz74z3z81zc9axz73ziz69zz79zz70zz86zkvez65z4xz68zfz80zz77ztz73z">), and he promptly responded by cursing them out. Lulu was delighted. </span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovukz85zz66z4z122zz74z3z81zc9axz73ziz69zz79zz70zz86zkvez65z4xz68zfz80zz77ztz73z">She hadn’t particularly planned on sparring with anyone, but when a newly-inducted Nigel waved one of his swords at her and went </span>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovukz85zz66z4z122zz74z3z81zc9axz73ziz69zz79zz70zz86zkvez65z4xz68zfz80zz77ztz73z">
      <em>hey, can I fight you</em>
    </span>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovukz85zz66z4z122zz74z3z81zc9axz73ziz69zz79zz70zz86zkvez65z4xz68zfz80zz77ztz73z">?, and his companion planted her harp-axe in the dirt and looked at her quizzically and said </span>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovukz85zz66z4z122zz74z3z81zc9axz73ziz69zz79zz70zz86zkvez65z4xz68zfz80zz77ztz73z">
      <em>it’s not too often that we would get controlled field experience like this, if it’s not too much trouble</em>
    </span>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovukz85zz66z4z122zz74z3z81zc9axz73ziz69zz79zz70zz86zkvez65z4xz68zfz80zz77ztz73z">, and then her partner gave her a concerned look, like </span>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovukz85zz66z4z122zz74z3z81zc9axz73ziz69zz79zz70zz86zkvez65z4xz68zfz80zz77ztz73z">
      <em>you don’t have to do this if you don’t want to, but if you </em>
    </span>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovukz85zz66z4z122zz74z3z81zc9axz73ziz69zz79zz70zz86zkvez65z4xz68zfz80zz77ztz73z">did </span>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovukz85zz66z4z122zz74z3z81zc9axz73ziz69zz79zz70zz86zkvez65z4xz68zfz80zz77ztz73z">
      <em>want…</em>
    </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovukz85zz66z4z122zz74z3z81zc9axz73ziz69zz79zz70zz86zkvez65z4xz68zfz80zz77ztz73z">Lulu had shrugged her shoulders, slid off the wall, detached the Twilight Stone off her choker, and said</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovukz85zz66z4z122zz74z3z81zc9axz73ziz69zz79zz70zz86zkvez65z4xz68zfz80zz77ztz73z h-ldquo">“Sure,</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovukz85zz66z4z122zz74z3z81zc9axz73ziz69zz79zz70zz86zkvez65z4xz68zfz80zz77ztz73z"> I’ll kick some teenagers’ ass. Why not?”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <hr/>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovukz85zz66z4z122zz74z3z81zc9axz73ziz69zz79zz70zz86zkvez65z4xz68zfz80zz77ztz73z">“Of course. You all teamed up on me and trampled me to death.”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovukz85zz66z4z122zz74z3z81zc9axz73ziz69zz79zz70zz86zkvez65z4xz68zfz80zz77ztz73z">Nigel blinked again, and scrubbed at his eyes.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovukz85zz66z4z122zz74z3z81zc9axz73ziz69zz79zz70zz86zkvez65z4xz68zfz80zz77ztz73z h-ldquo">“Hah,</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovukz85zz66z4z122zz74z3z81zc9axz73ziz69zz79zz70zz86zkvez65z4xz68zfz80zz77ztz73z"> yeah, we-well-” He took a breath and continued in a quieter voice.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovukz85zz66z4z122zz74z3z81zc9axz73ziz69zz79zz70zz86zkvez65z4xz68zfz80zz77ztz73z h-ldquo">“Faber</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovukz85zz66z4z122zz74z3z81zc9axz73ziz69zz79zz70zz86zkvez65z4xz68zfz80zz77ztz73z"> was- really upset that he missed that before- before you left. Once he got into Akras, he was pretty adamant about doing an interview with all of the people who were on the explorations, and he only really got around to-” He broke off again, and shot a glare towards Lugina, who was clearly trying to not listen in, but winced visibly anyways. </span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovukz85zz66z4z122zz74z3z81zc9axz73ziz69zz79zz70zz86zkvez65z4xz68zfz80zz77ztz73z">The demon didn’t react, but her finger twitched.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovukz85zz66z4z122zz74z3z81zc9axz73ziz69zz79zz70zz86zkvez65z4xz68zfz80zz77ztz73z h-ldquo">“So</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovukz85zz66z4z122zz74z3z81zc9axz73ziz69zz79zz70zz86zkvez65z4xz68zfz80zz77ztz73z"> this is like a final send off.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovukz85zz66z4z122zz74z3z81zc9axz73ziz69zz79zz70zz86zkvez65z4xz68zfz80zz77ztz73z">“…If you don’t mind.”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovukz85zz66z4z122zz74z3z81zc9axz73ziz69zz79zz70zz86zkvez65z4xz68zfz80zz77ztz73z">She repeated her </span>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovukz85zz66z4z122zz74z3z81zc9axz73ziz69zz79zz70zz86zkvez65z4xz68zfz80zz77ztz73z">
      <em>of course</em>
    </span>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovukz85zz66z4z122zz74z3z81zc9axz73ziz69zz79zz70zz86zkvez65z4xz68zfz80zz77ztz73z">, and he smiled gratefully at her. As long as she didn’t have to do anything too public or stay too long. As long as he wouldn’t notice if she slipped away back to Estria when the work requests started overwhelming her. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovukz85zz66z4z122zz74z3z81zc9axz73ziz69zz79zz70zz86zkvez65z4xz68zfz80zz77ztz73z">With that, Nigel bowed his head slightly, and turned and disappeared between two other people in suits. Lulu backed up a few steps so her and the Elder Summoner would appear to be in the same vicinity, and realized mundanely that she had been clawing marks into the area just above her wrist in tense waiting. She shook her hand to relieve the sensation, and Lugina winced again in sympathy.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovukz85zz66z4z122zz74z3z81zc9axz73ziz69zz79zz70zz86zkvez65z4xz68zfz80zz77ztz73z">“…At the risk of sounding insensitive, what the hell did you do?”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovukz85zz66z4z122zz74z3z81zc9axz73ziz69zz79zz70zz86zkvez65z4xz68zfz80zz77ztz73z">“I, um…” He rubbed the bridge of his nose, and looked very, very tired.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovukz85zz66z4z122zz74z3z81zc9axz73ziz69zz79zz70zz86zkvez65z4xz68zfz80zz77ztz73z h-ldquo">“I</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovukz85zz66z4z122zz74z3z81zc9axz73ziz69zz79zz70zz86zkvez65z4xz68zfz80zz77ztz73z"> kept him here when the rest of them left for Arturia. There was going to be a meeting with some officials from the Empire and the Federation, and he had mentioned wanting to travel a little bit, and I thought…” He shook a little bit and lowered his voice, and Lulu hummed in sympathy.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovukz85zz66z4z122zz74z3z81zc9axz73ziz69zz79zz70zz86zkvez65z4xz68zfz80zz77ztz73z h-ldquo">“I’m…</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovukz85zz66z4z122zz74z3z81zc9axz73ziz69zz79zz70zz86zkvez65z4xz68zfz80zz77ztz73z"> relatively certain that he would have gotten… he would have gotten killed as well, but if he went, he would have brought a couple more people with him, and that might’ve…” </span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovukz85zz66z4z122zz74z3z81zc9axz73ziz69zz79zz70zz86zkvez65z4xz68zfz80zz77ztz73z">Even with the tension that their relationship was now imbued with, she knew him well enough to take the fact that he thought he might be responsible for the deaths of more than twenty people in stride, even if she wasn’t exactly sure how to comfort anymore. She lowered her voice to match his.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovukz85zz66z4z122zz74z3z81zc9axz73ziz69zz79zz70zz86zkvez65z4xz68zfz80zz77ztz73z h-ldquo">“…Restoc’s</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovukz85zz66z4z122zz74z3z81zc9axz73ziz69zz79zz70zz86zkvez65z4xz68zfz80zz77ztz73z"> body was never found?”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovukz85zz66z4z122zz74z3z81zc9axz73ziz69zz79zz70zz86zkvez65z4xz68zfz80zz77ztz73z">“Faber was… holding a piece of fabric from his cape, and Nigel identified the print of his boots, but not the direction he moved in. Since we don’t know what exactly attacked them in the ruins, it’s going to be hard to do any investigating without Tilith here, especially since the gate generator’s vanished as well.”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <hr/>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovukz85zz66z4z122zz74z3z81zc9axz73ziz69zz79zz70zz86zkvez65z4xz68zfz80zz77ztz73z">Lulu had relatively easily been able to wipe the floor with anyone who wanted to spar with her individually, so she was feeling overconfident when the guy with the bright red eyepatch and haughty sneer sidled up to face her.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovukz85zz66z4z122zz74z3z81zc9axz73ziz69zz79zz70zz86zkvez65z4xz68zfz80zz77ztz73z">She had been caught completely unaware by second part of his technique - complicated swordplay maneuvers coupled with flips and stabbing motions was usually the hallmark of someone who was used to dealing with larger, more powerful enemies. He swept her off her feet, and almost, </span>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovukz85zz66z4z122zz74z3z81zc9axz73ziz69zz79zz70zz86zkvez65z4xz68zfz80zz77ztz73z">
      <em>almost </em>
    </span>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovukz85zz66z4z122zz74z3z81zc9axz73ziz69zz79zz70zz86zkvez65z4xz68zfz80zz77ztz73z">drove his sword straight through her chest as she fell, and it would have been something she would have blown off as a heat-of-the-moment action, but his eye was so full of unadulterated menace that she couldn’t help being shaken for the rest of the day.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovukz85zz66z4z122zz74z3z81zc9axz73ziz69zz79zz70zz86zkvez65z4xz68zfz80zz77ztz73z">When the two of them were back at their apartment, she learned that his name was Restoc Proya, he had shown up one day in the Hall eight years ago asking for a job in the Normal Army with absolutely no career history but with incredible swordsmanship and summoning ability, he had been relatively hostile to Lugina when he was put in the Sky Garden when it was first established due to how many more years of experience he had but got over it quickly. The Elder Summoners thought he didn’t work too well with others, so they kept him off the main field, but his talent had won him many admirers, and her partner clearly didn’t think he was all that bad himself. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovukz85zz66z4z122zz74z3z81zc9axz73ziz69zz79zz70zz86zkvez65z4xz68zfz80zz77ztz73z">She didn’t tell him exactly how close she came to bleeding out that day, and she couldn’t figure out a motive until she woke up later that night with the thought that Grahdens had recently publicly announced their intentions to neutralize the threat of the out-of-control Holy Emperor Karna Masta. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovukz85zz66z4z122zz74z3z81zc9axz73ziz69zz79zz70zz86zkvez65z4xz68zfz80zz77ztz73z">But if he was someone who practiced a religion and was seeking revenge, why would he only have let it slip with her? And why would he have stayed quiet through the killing of Lucius?</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <hr/>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovukz85zz66z4z122zz74z3z81zc9axz73ziz69zz79zz70zz86zkvez65z4xz68zfz80zz77ztz73z">“…She’ll be back from Bazamund soon, though, right?”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovukz85zz66z4z122zz74z3z81zc9axz73ziz69zz79zz70zz86zkvez65z4xz68zfz80zz77ztz73z">“Apparently, but it looks like things are rough over there, so it might be a bit longer.” Lulu hummed again, and leaned backwards, considering the ramifications of sending out an investigation party herself, which Lugina immediately caught and tried to divert.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovukz85zz66z4z122zz74z3z81zc9axz73ziz69zz79zz70zz86zkvez65z4xz68zfz80zz77ztz73z h-ldquo">“There’s</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovukz85zz66z4z122zz74z3z81zc9axz73ziz69zz79zz70zz86zkvez65z4xz68zfz80zz77ztz73z"> actually a… large problem we have now, with Nigel retiring Lucid Flow and the 27th and 29th squads being defunct.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovukz85zz66z4z122zz74z3z81zc9axz73ziz69zz79zz70zz86zkvez65z4xz68zfz80zz77ztz73z">“Is it that you don’t have enough Captains now?”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovukz85zz66z4z122zz74z3z81zc9axz73ziz69zz79zz70zz86zkvez65z4xz68zfz80zz77ztz73z">“I-yeah. The Normal Army’s pretty big now, but it’s mostly filled with people who are either getting ready to retire or are too young to have enough experience. There’s… a couple people we have in mind, but there’s a lot that we think is coming up, and to only have around five subjugation teams…” Lulu was certain that her face was completely blank.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovukz85zz66z4z122zz74z3z81zc9axz73ziz69zz79zz70zz86zkvez65z4xz68zfz80zz77ztz73z h-ldquo">“I…</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovukz85zz66z4z122zz74z3z81zc9axz73ziz69zz79zz70zz86zkvez65z4xz68zfz80zz77ztz73z"> Christ, Seria</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovukz85zz66z4z122zz74z3z81zc9axz73ziz69zz79zz70zz86zkvez65z4xz68zfz80zz77ztz73z h-lsquo">‘n</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovukz85zz66z4z122zz74z3z81zc9axz73ziz69zz79zz70zz86zkvez65z4xz68zfz80zz77ztz73z"> I told Karl it was too soon after all this, and he said he’d wait a bit, but I don’t want you to be completely blindsided when he asks… so, um… tsch, I- this is-”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovukz85zz66z4z122zz74z3z81zc9axz73ziz69zz79zz70zz86zkvez65z4xz68zfz80zz77ztz73z">The demon was pretty certain her voice was getting louder, but these were extenuating circumstances.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovukz85zz66z4z122zz74z3z81zc9axz73ziz69zz79zz70zz86zkvez65z4xz68zfz80zz77ztz73z h-ldquo">“Hey.</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovukz85zz66z4z122zz74z3z81zc9axz73ziz69zz79zz70zz86zkvez65z4xz68zfz80zz77ztz73z"> What the fuck are you talking about? Ask me </span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovukz85zz66z4z122zz74z3z81zc9axz73ziz69zz79zz70zz86zkvez65z4xz68zfz80zz77ztz73z"><em>now</em></span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovukz85zz66z4z122zz74z3z81zc9axz73ziz69zz79zz70zz86zkvez65z4xz68zfz80zz77ztz73z"> if it’s important-”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovukz85zz66z4z122zz74z3z81zc9axz73ziz69zz79zz70zz86zkvez65z4xz68zfz80zz77ztz73z">“No, it’s just- he’s gonna ask if you’d be interested in working at Akras. Not, like, dropping everything and coming here, because it’s not urgent, but I- figured you’d- want more time to figure out how to say no politely.”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovukz85zz66z4z122zz74z3z81zc9axz73ziz69zz79zz70zz86zkvez65z4xz68zfz80zz77ztz73z">Her instinctive reaction was to snark, but her face was so serious that it was hard to correlate it with her voice.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovukz85zz66z4z122zz74z3z81zc9axz73ziz69zz79zz70zz86zkvez65z4xz68zfz80zz77ztz73z h-ldquo">“What</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovukz85zz66z4z122zz74z3z81zc9axz73ziz69zz79zz70zz86zkvez65z4xz68zfz80zz77ztz73z"> would make you think I’d say no?”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovukz85zz66z4z122zz74z3z81zc9axz73ziz69zz79zz70zz86zkvez65z4xz68zfz80zz77ztz73z">“Because it’s insulting to ask the ruler of a different world to come and work under you when you’re short on staff.”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovukz85zz66z4z122zz74z3z81zc9axz73ziz69zz79zz70zz86zkvez65z4xz68zfz80zz77ztz73z">“Bah.” Lulu waved a hand dismissively and then put it to her mouth, thinking.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovukz85zz66z4z122zz74z3z81zc9axz73ziz69zz79zz70zz86zkvez65z4xz68zfz80zz77ztz73z h-ldquo">“Ishgria’s…</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovukz85zz66z4z122zz74z3z81zc9axz73ziz69zz79zz70zz86zkvez65z4xz68zfz80zz77ztz73z"> around as settled as it’s going to be. If I can get some free reign, I’ll… see what I can do.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovukz85zz66z4z122zz74z3z81zc9axz73ziz69zz79zz70zz86zkvez65z4xz68zfz80zz77ztz73z">This clearly wasn’t the answer Lugina was expecting, but he nodded shortly and promised that he’d get a read on what she’d be called in to do.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovukz85zz66z4z122zz74z3z81zc9axz73ziz69zz79zz70zz86zkvez65z4xz68zfz80zz77ztz73z h-ldquo">“And…</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovukz85zz66z4z122zz74z3z81zc9axz73ziz69zz79zz70zz86zkvez65z4xz68zfz80zz77ztz73z"> if you were to completely disregard everyone else and send some investigators out, there’s something you should probably be aware of.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovukz85zz66z4z122zz74z3z81zc9axz73ziz69zz79zz70zz86zkvez65z4xz68zfz80zz77ztz73z">There was someone decorated in medals adjusting a mic at the front of the room, so they had to lower their voices even further to not seem rude.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovukz85zz66z4z122zz74z3z81zc9axz73ziz69zz79zz70zz86zkvez65z4xz68zfz80zz77ztz73z h-ldquo">“Mm?”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovukz85zz66z4z122zz74z3z81zc9axz73ziz69zz79zz70zz86zkvez65z4xz68zfz80zz77ztz73z">“Lizeria’s been reading… </span>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovukz85zz66z4z122zz74z3z81zc9axz73ziz69zz79zz70zz86zkvez65z4xz68zfz80zz77ztz73z">
      <em>weird</em>
    </span>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovukz85zz66z4z122zz74z3z81zc9axz73ziz69zz79zz70zz86zkvez65z4xz68zfz80zz77ztz73z">, lately. There hasn’t been any indication of rifts, so it’s not a monster getting by Tilith, but… it might be nothing, but it’s the one thing that’s changed.”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovukz85zz66z4z122zz74z3z81zc9axz73ziz69zz79zz70zz86zkvez65z4xz68zfz80zz77ztz73z">The person at the mic started speaking about how it was important to always honor the memory of those involved with the Imperial Guard.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovukz85zz66z4z122zz74z3z81zc9axz73ziz69zz79zz70zz86zkvez65z4xz68zfz80zz77ztz73z h-ldquo">“Well,</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovukz85zz66z4z122zz74z3z81zc9axz73ziz69zz79zz70zz86zkvez65z4xz68zfz80zz77ztz73z"> I trust the director of the Otherworldly Investigations Department-”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovukz85zz66z4z122zz74z3z81zc9axz73ziz69zz79zz70zz86zkvez65z4xz68zfz80zz77ztz73z">“You really shouldn’t-”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovukz85zz66z4z122zz74z3z81zc9axz73ziz69zz79zz70zz86zkvez65z4xz68zfz80zz77ztz73z">“-and I’ll send a couple people over that way to see what’s going on.”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovukz85zz66z4z122zz74z3z81zc9axz73ziz69zz79zz70zz86zkvez65z4xz68zfz80zz77ztz73z">He flashed her a genuine, exhausted smile that actually reached his eyes, and as someone shot them a dirty look for talking, Lulu’s ears flicked involuntarily and she was reminded of the goals she used to have, but seemed absolutely impossible in every sense.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovukz85zz66z4z122zz74z3z81zc9axz73ziz69zz79zz70zz86zkvez65z4xz68zfz80zz77ztz73z">Maybe she’d reach at least one of them in her lifetime. </span>
  </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>yes mulletted is a word now. i made it up with my huge brain and heart that knows everything</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>